


Trapped

by bballgirl3022



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets stuck in an elevator with Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> A/N 1: For dazzledfirestar for 5 Acts meme.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

It would figure the one day Oliver visited the Ministry that the elevator would break while he was in it.

He was frustrated, hands tugging his hair into messy tufts as he sank to the floor. The only other guy wasn’t helping.

It was a Weasley, Percy if he remembered correctly. Percy was pacing the tiny space and muttering what sounded like a well practiced speech.

The pacing was silly really. Percy could only get three steps in before he would have to turn around.

“Is that really necessary?” Oliver snapped after what seemed like hours.

Percy stopped. He turned to face Oliver and looks confused, like he hasn’t noticed Oliver had been there at all.

“I’m sorry, but I have a very important meeting today. This presentation needs to be perfect. My whole career rides…”

That was as far as Percy got in his rant because Oliver had him pinned against the wall with his tongue in Percy’s mouth and his hands up Percy’s shirt. Percy seemed shocked by the turn of events, but responded quickly enough.

They broke apart when the elevator started moving again.

“I didn’t think that would actually work,” Oliver commented as he leaned back to take in the appearance of the other man.

Percy’s lips were puffy and pink. His glasses were skewed slightly. He looked a little dazed and his face was flushed in a way that had Oliver wondering if the rest of Percy flushed in such a way.

When the elevator door opened, they look composed. Percy’s shirt was tucked in again; his lips were still kiss swollen. Oliver’s were too, but nobody would notice unless they looked closely.

Their joined hands were a more obvious sign of what passed between them. People did notice that.


End file.
